Mineral Towns Mess up
by Lord Ganondorf
Summary: Mineral Town made a huge mistake in making the resident Farmer Angry. ONE-SHOT.


_** Now, I will state here that I NEVER played Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town. I really even know of if it, if it wasn't by chance a youtube video about the Golden Lumber getting Mineral Town to have a collective heart attack and berate a farmer for a very stupid reasons. The reason I say this? Because this one (Though can become a series, if either I can finish my other chapters, and actually get the actual give a shit mood to do them) but hey, The is mainly what I thought could have happened, In a one-shot, though I MIGHT make a full fledged story, if I feel like a I have a good idea on it. I own dick all in terms of Harvest Moon, or any connected Franchise. If I did, I would have it as a fusion of LOZ, Stardew Valley, and a darker theme.**_

So, I bet you are wondering, how come I am no longer in Mineral Town, instead traveling to a new land, with a different Harvest Goddess. The answer? The residents of the town showed their true, sickening faces, including the Harvest Goddess, all over lumber made out of gold, that I worked unbelievably hard for, to make raising the animals and farming easier, as they supposedly, never rot, or go bad. Now if I was rubbing it in their faces, says LOOK AT WHAT I CAN AFFORD! SUCK MY COWS UTTERS PEASENTS! That would have been completely understandable. Instead, I just got it, went to my farm, and placed it where a lumber that was rotted out was, essentially replacing it, and wanting to test the supposed never rot ability.

After checking everything on the farm, I went to my house and went to sleep, expecting everything but half the hell hole town to be ready to come into my farm, one at a time for some unknown reason, and yell at me, disgusted at me for some unknown reason.

Now at first, I didn't understand what the actual hell brought this on, until the firth person, where I realized they were upset about a fucking piece of lumber, that could just be painted gold. Even if it was pure gold, or just lumber painted gold for all they know, they acted like I spit on their faces, shit in their soups, and generally acted like a stuck up asshole to all of them. After the last moron leaves, I go, check the fence, check the Golden Lumber, do my normal checklist for the farm, and go to my house and go to sleep for the next day. I wake up, eat some bread, and leave my house. Wave two of the attack of morons happens, with the fucking postman saying he will arrest me, which as far as I am aware, postmen can't do that, unless he plans on contacting the nearest major city, and telling them that I had the audacity to place a single thing of Golden Lumber, which any sane person would just laugh at them, which I discovered after stopping at a few towns, and told them my story, where I ended up finding out that Mineral Town is nicknamed Town of Insanity and Jerks,

So after wave two of the morons bothering me, I just do my checklist for the farm, check the crops, help the animals, replace rotten and or damaged fences with new ones, and check the Golden Lumber fence. What ticked me off, was when I finished, I returned to my house, outside still, to find that the village assholes damaged my house, and left a bunch of notes saying that I should fix what I have done. So I did. I went to each house, left a note the said, in short and simple terms, if this is how you treat someone who was just testing out a supposed claim, and someone who worked hard for it, than all of you can proceed to finds a sharp object, and shove it up your ass.

After that, I gathered up all my stuff, sold all my animals, minus two horses, to a wandering trader who had more intelligence that everyone in Mineral Town combined, and bought a carriage to hook both horses up and put all my things in for simple moving, and took the farms deed with me, as physical proof that I still owned the place, and set the farm on fire, after pouring tons of salt on the ground, and covering it up in the dirt. Why did I set it on fire? Three reasons. Reason 1: It would be a nightmare for them to get someone to move in willingly. Reason 2: They would waste precious money that they don't have trying to rebuild it. Reason 3: To destroy the farm land, where the Salt wouldn't be able to.

I then closed the two mines at the entrance to prevent the town from getting in ever again so that they wouldn't bee able to use it. After making sure they couldn't depend on the two major money makers, I got in my Carriage, and saw the Harvest Goddess, looking at the farm in total shock, due to the fact that my old friend gifted to me, burning with me no where in her sight, not knowing I was leaving, as I was sick of this garbage town and her. As I was leaving though, the carriage slowly moving forward to avoid attention from anyone, I hear crying, which was odd, until I see HIM, the old man you befriended, crying.

After stopping the carriage, and walking up to what I realize was his spirit, I ask him whats wrong, to see him look at me with shock, sadness, but a bit of hope. He explains he thought I was dead, and he came here in hopes that if I was, he would guide me personally to Heaven. See that I was alive, he asked why was the farm on fire. During the explanation, his ghost face goes from sad, to shock, to anger, than to a pure rage. My friend simply says that the town, and the idiotic Harvest Goddess had gained his, and a higher ups anger. I then ask him, if she is the only Harvest Goddess, or if she is the Goddess for a small area, and there are hundreds of them, which the Old Man answers with dozens, all in control of sections of the world, and that this areas Harvest Goddess has been in trouble before. We chatted for a bit, but I asked him a question, that he wasn't expecting. "Why is it that this town hates the Golden Lumber for?" I ask. "Because the fools associate it with my death, as I happened to have had it on me when I passed, as I was trying to examine it's magical properties, blessed by the continents resident Harvest God. He is not happy with the Harvest Goddess. After I leave, my friend, move to a place that will actually appreciate you and your farming talent. You worked hard only for this to happen to you, which makes me pissed, but I couldn't do anything. The Harvest Titan, who is the Head of the Harvest Gods, will guide you to a place where you can live, without such a hateful community for something you worked hard for. I promise you that much my friend. What you did as well, will turn Mineral Town into a runt it has no hope of ever getting out of. Perfect revenge, which is understandable. I must return, but know that I will always, within reason of course, be watching you my friend." The old man proceeds to leave, going back to Heaven.

After a tearful good bye, I leave the area, vowing never to return if I can help it. Which brings us back to where I started. I realized that throughout the whole thing, I never gave you my name. My Name is Linton. To be exact, I was a son of a rich and powerful political figure, who wanted me to find my own path, and learn responsibility before he taught me the reins of his position. Why haven't I returned you may wonder? I did. He told I am ready, but he wanted me to explore the world a little more, and meet actual decent people, though he did say that Mineral Town showed me what to expect from the two face bastards, and how to identify them.

So ends the how did this happen explanation. But maybe I will find a actual home to live in, with people who are actually nice and decent, and are honest about their intention with a actually decent Harvest Goddess. Though that might be a tale for a different day, and so, for you my friends, I bid you, adieu.

_**Okay, so like I said at the top, this was a spur of the moment, One shot. I like the concept I created, and I will leave it as a challenge for others, should they want to do it. Challenge rules will be shown after I finish the AN. The status on my others stories. My LOZ/HP story plan for Ganodorf Goes to Hogwarts changed heavily, and is almost done on a 1 out of 3 chapter, where I summarize the ENTIRE OOT and POST OOT TIMELINES (All three) with how I decided to change and take it. The Adult Timeline is well into Spirit Tracks, and is almost (And the most I have ever written that wasn't in a argument or essay) 22k words, and will definitely be reaching 25k, when it is done as it will follow the Adult Timeline, Fallen Timeline, and Child Timelines. The Child Timeline chapter will have Hyrule Warriors and Breath of The Wild 1 in it. BOTW 2 will have a dedicated separate chapter for it. I have also started writing a chapter for a LOZ/SW (Star wars), which will be released when its ready. God of Earth Sky and Sea has a third chapter in early development, The Moons Hero and The Son of Hades: Omniversal Wars is currently being rewritten from the ground up, with completely different storylines (For the most part) Gamer Goku id currently in a deep third chapter, and The Wild Hero of Zero is currently going through a half way done, but not clean third chapter as well. I put all of this here, as a way to explain what the actual fuck I have been up to, as well to update you all on what is going on with me. A crap ton of stuff on my plate, Work, Life Issues (Depression as a idea), and school, Collage to be exact. Now that all that is said, I will post the stories challenge (Based around this) underneath.**_

_**Harvest Moon Story Challenge:**_

_**No exception rules:**_

_**Mineral Town as a whole must be filled with jerks, and viewed with contempt from the Main Character.**_

_**The Game stories must take place either in HM Tale of Two Towns, HM Light of Hope, or Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns**_

_**At least 5 jokes of Exotic Butter.***_

_**Not Necessary Things, but can be included:**_

_**Main Character father shows up.**_

_**Character is a female (Linto is a male in the story I just wrote, just to be clear)**_

_**Stuff that is to be excluded, unless you have a good reason:**_

_**OP Main Character**_

_**Mary/Gary Sue Oc, unless as a joke like the amazing SpoonandJohn did. Funny duo, those two are.**_

_***I watch Markipliers FNAF sister location video, got curious and looked up a exotic Butter remix. It was stupid, but funny.**_


End file.
